Cold Memories
by Tavros Taurus Nitram
Summary: The Summoner is running from the Grand Highblood. He stops when he can no longer run and rests under a tree. When memories start to flood his mind will he get lost in them carelessly and be captured? Lol! okay im not sure thats a good summery but hope you Ancestor pbj lovers like it. I will update it asap if you want more.


Summoner sat under a snow covered tree he was so tiered from his long travels. He couldn't remember the last time he relaxed under a tree. Oh wait, he could and he hated it. Early one spring Summoner was sitting under a blossoming cherry tree. He loved the way the cherry blossoms danced in the wind. As the Summoner lost himself in thought, The Grand High Blood saw him under the tree. He pulled out his multiple colored stained clubs before creeping up on him. Summoner closed his eyes and took a deep breath relaxing his entire body which gave The High Blood an opening. He leaped into action and hit the summoner over his head knocking him unconscious. The large indigo blooded troll laughed in victory as he grabbed the small brown blooded troll by one of his large horns and dragged him to his cave. the larger troll bound summoners arms above his head and smiled at his unconscious pray. Brown blood trickled down his face and the Capricorn whipped it with a large hand and with a smile went to the opposite wall and started to paint. Summoner was slowly coming too and heard the high blood's voice, "I NEEDED THIS MOTHERFUCKING SHIT COLOR. honk!" the Taurus struggled against his binds and let out a small groan of pain and frustration.  
"so you're waking up? TOO BAD, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LESS PAINFUL IF YOU STAYED THE FUCK ASLEEP! but then again it wouldn't be as fun. HAHAHAHAHA!" The Capricorn picked up a sharp jagged rock and approached the Taurus who was now thrashing against his binds. "Let me go!" demanded the summoner. "i don't motherfucking think so." the Capricorn used the rock to rip his prisoners shirt off and he laughed hysterically when the sharp rock sliced the gray skin making the copper blooded troll cringe in pain. The smaller troll looked at his captor with a deep hate filled glare. "You sick fuck!" Summoner spat at the Subjuggulator. The taller troll laughed in an unamused manner before he started to carve into the Summoners chest drawing blood and pained groans from him. "YOU SHOULD REALLY WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS. don't wanna piss off any one do you?" the Subjuggulator chuckled before he finished carving into the Taurus chest. Summoner looked down and started cursing. The grand High blood had just carved the Capricorn symbol into his chest. "Let go of me you sadistic fuck ass! I hate you!" The high blood struck Summoner in his abdomen making him hunch over and cough. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i hate you too shit blood." He took one of summoners horns in his large hand and pulled his head up to look at him.  
Summoner looked up with a glare and copper tears in his eyes due to the intense pain in his abdominal muscle and the nerves in his horn. Summoner bared his teeth before the High blood smiled and pushed their lips together roughly. Summoner's eyes widened in shock then tried to pull away from the kiss to no avail. The grand High blood only deepened the hateful lip lock provoking a few small moans from the smaller troll. Summoner closed his eyes tight before biting down as hard as he could. The high blood squeezed the horn in his hand as hard as he could forcing summoner to open his mouth in pain and allowing him to escape from the sharp teeth that attacked his long purple tongue. "AAAAAAH! you stupid shit blood!" the Capricorn screamed in his face holding a hand to his mouth. indigo blood dripped from both of their mouths as they exchanged death glares.  
The angry Capricorn clenched the jagged rock making it cut into his hand as he trusted it into the summoners side. The Taurus cried out in pain screaming as copper tears rolled down his cheeks. "heh heh heh. THATS RIGHT MOTHER FUCKER. scream for me!" He then twisted the rock in the wound making the brown blood ooze out more and having the Summoner cry out in more pain. "Aaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaah! Stop! Stop! It hurts! Aaaaaaah! Please!" the smaller troll begged as the larger one smiled wider from seeing the pained expression on his face. "i will only stop if you call me master." the Subjuggulator smirked evilly. "No. There is no fucking way on Alternia- Aaaaaaah!" The Taurus was interrupted by a painful twist of the jagged rock. "Fuck! Fine! Master!" shouted Summoner in a pained howl. "Master what?" He chuckled as the other grimmest. ",,,, Please,,, Master stop hurting me."  
The high blood laughed saintly and pulled out the rock that he penetrated the summoners side with and tossed it to the floor. He dragged his hand over the wounds scooping up brown blood which made the Taurus tense up . "i'm going to paint miracles with this copper blood of yours motherfucker. JUST WAIT AND SEE." The Subjuggulator began to paint once more and Summoner looked around trying to find a means to escape. His eyes fell on the sharp jagged rock the Capricorn threw down before looking up at his bound hands. The low blood gave a smirk and stretched his legs out to bring the tool closer.


End file.
